You Will Always Be Welcomed
by LeonaWriter
Summary: Brendan takes Maxie up on his offer to visit whenever he liked, but perhaps in not the way Maxie had envisioned. No pairings. They're really just one big dysfunctional family, by the end of things. Post-game ORAS.


Somehow, this wasn't what he'd expected when he'd informed the child – Brendan, now, really – that he could visit whenever he pleased.

Maxie sighed, pushed his glasses up, and ran a hand through his hair. The fifteen year old Gym Leader's son and current Hoenn Champion was asleep on his sofa. It wasn't even the hideout's main common area that anyone could go into, and was easily accessible even from the outside, if you knew how to get in. No, it was his own rooms, his own _personal_ sofa.

In a sense, it only made sense that it was _this_ boy who'd managed such a feat, given that he'd already infiltrated their base several times before the team had gone straight, before they'd been on friendly terms. Brendan knew the base inside out by now.

It still didn't mean that Maxie quite knew what to _do_ with the situation.

"Er, Maxie – sir? I've got those reports you asked for, and the candidates for replacement admin after my- _oh_." Tabitha paused. "Did you let him do that, sir?"

Maxie shook his head.

"He let himself in. Like always."

"You gonna get be angry? Those grunts aren't doing their jobs well if they just…"

For the second time, Maxie sighed, allowing Tabitha to trail off questioningly. They both knew that in the past, any intruder this far in would have been beaten – more if they had Pokemon to battle with than not - thrown out, and those responsible put on menial duty with no chance of promotion for a period of time determined by how bad the crime had been.

"No. I'm sure that all they've done has been to let him in, and then be unaware that his route took him so far, and… never knew to escort him back out."

He rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"…sorry…"

Maxie blinked, and turned sharply to the figure on his sofa, who was now looking up at him with bleary eyes, and had the rare humility to feel somewhat ashamed for talking like that in front of the subject of conversation, awake or not.

"Child – _Brendan_. I did say once that you were to feel free to visit whenever you pleased, but as I'm sure you already know, there are more hospitable places to sleep than here. In fact, we have an entire dormitory wing, complete with care facilities for your team, as I'm sure you remember."

He made sure to be smiling though, for good measure. Just to make sure the boy didn't think he was truly angry, or that there was anything to really be sorry _for_.

He was mainly bemused.

"Yeah, I know… I didn't mean to actually sleep here! I just… and if I'd done that, everyone would've known I'd stayed here, you know?"

While Tabitha glanced at him, Maxie just put his hands behind his back, ready to be patient and hear out the rest of the reasoning he knew had to be there underneath the surface.

Regardless of their shared… adventures, the League Champion simply did not spend the night at the headquarters of a previously criminal organisation without good reason. It was unheard of.

Brendan looked away, finding something interesting on the large screen that was currently not actually showing anything.

"Dad promised we'd spend time together, but then he backed out because of Gym responsibilities again. Mum just made excuses, I just wanted to get _out_, and if I stayed at a Pokemon Center, the whole _world_ would know in minutes."

All of about a minute – albeit a long minute at that – was spent in an awkward silence. Brendan moved his gaze from the screen to the floor, and fidgeted upright. As though ready to move, get out.

"And so you came here," Maxie said, half to himself, as he adjusted his glasses. There was no reply.

What to say, to that? In all honesty, he was floored by the level of comfort the boy had with his organisation, and himself.

He found himself shaking his head. Something he quickly realised could be taken the wrong way – and although he was entirely willing to see Brendan as an equal, he was, undeniably, still a _child_. Things like this only served to bring the point home. He had developed quickly and suddenly into his worldly adulthood, and yet there were parts that would take time to come to maturity.

"If it weren't so much of a fixed location with little space to expand on and manipulate, I'd suggest adding a room, given your comfort and familiarity with the place, as well as my offer. Unfortunately since that is not a possibility, all I can say is that if this should ever occur in future the least you could do is to use the _bed_. I myself have experienced many times how sore accidentally sleeping in such positions makes one."

"L-leader Maxie-?!"

"Tabitha, I'm sure you were mentioning just now about some reports you'd been meaning to give to me. Brendan, if I send someone over with some coffee, perhaps you'd like to join us."

After all he'd done, this was the _least_ he could do.

...

AN: Inspired by this scene. I don't know how differently it goes in Alpha Sapphire, but I'm sure it's just as heartwarming. I don't know what put the image of Brendan/May sleeping over in my head - probably a Tumblr post - but then it merged with Norman putting work first, and... you have fic.


End file.
